CGV06 Goose
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:48;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="100%"| |} Weapon Systems AEROVCORP CGV06 Goose The Goose was designed around the concept of delivering half a squad Of EODs to the battlefield along with carry re-arming and repair infrastructure. History The Goose was designed to carry, support, re-arm, and resupply a half Squad of EOD/Mecha and has been in service with the Gaul Empire as well as dozens of Star Nations, Para-Military organizations and even heavy equipment manufacturers and construction companies that use EODs. The Gaul Empire was the first customer for the vehicle and has been using them since 6038 and the later by others. Development Active research and development began in 6033 with the initial design taking place from May 6033 and was completed in January 6034 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in mid-6034 and the first operable units in early 6034 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-6036 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 6037 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades There are currently no variants of this vehicle. Design The Goose has a lightly armored cockpit followed by a boxy lightly armored cargo container where the mecha units are stored which is followed by an aft seating/storage area. The sensor array is mounted in the nose just forward of the the Main CG engine which is mounted aft of this in the central forward body section of the craft with two more mounted fore and aft on the cargo module and a final one mounted in the tail of the aft seating/cargo pod. The craft has a standard operating range of 3,750 hours during standard transport profiles but this drops to approximately 940 hours during high load and situations where speed and maneuverability is required with the environmental system good for approximately 600 hours if the vehicle is completely buttoned up or 1,200 hours if the outside atmosphere is moderately oxygenated. The craft has a top speed of 325 KPH with everything being operated off of 150 standard HBT cells with fifteen 10-cell energizers mounted three in the fore and aft pods and nine in the central most section. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/4-11 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. The Goose also mounts a single 40mm auto-cannon in the nose of the craft and a dual turret in the rear with each gun having a 2500 round belt of ammunition. Armor The Frame frame is 1mm thickness lightweight titanium with an overall plating thickness of 1mm which combined can shrug off up to 26 kJ of kinetic energy every round with all of the windows and ports being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The Goose also has a force screen system powered by one AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 151 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament The Goose is lightly armed with three 40mm auto-cannons. '-AC40-9 - '''The Goose’s main defensive weapon is three 40x364mm auto-cannons manufactured by AB Bofors; while some consider this to be overkill it does give the craft a moderate punch against medium armored vehicles, power armor, and light mecha allowing it to easily support the mecha that it carries if necessary. The AC40-9 fires at a rate of 300 rounds per minute and generally carries a mix of AP, HEAP, and Tracer rounds with an ammunition capacity of 2500 rounds each which is fed from the ammo hopper that is part of the mount via an electrically driven belt feed. These guns are mounted one in the nose and two in an aft-mounted dual turret. '''Operators' The CGV06 as stated earlier is very popular with star nations, police/security, military, para-military, and other organizations that rely on using mecha as part of their corporate structure includes construction companies. Key Among these organizations are – - Gaul Empire - Hagerman Empire - Neo-Prussian Empire Other Heavy Transport Vehicles Category:Counter-Gravity Vehicles Category:Cargo/Transport Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles